jophapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Androids: An artificial race created by the Earth Pantheon. They served as servants, assistants, and soldiers for the Arisen and his realm. Many fought in the War of the Gods, but some fled instead or were hidden. Androids today are still often tied to the Earth Pantheon, but many have rejected their heritage to pursue their own fate. Centaurs: Warrior-nomads from the steppes of Ergenekon. Nomadic herdsmen and talented archers. Drow: Anti-elves that decided not to kidnap children. Usually die after childbirth, and focus heavily on science. Live on Wedselia. Smart, nimble, and charming, but frail and wimpy. Dwarves: Short people made from rocks (but look like real people) and typically good at crafting. They don’t all like alcohol, just all the normal ones. Hardy, wise, but standoffish. Elves: Short people that live on the moon and kidnap children to make more elves. Tend to be immature as a side effect of eternal youth. Nimble, smart, yet frail. Immature. Eladrin: A people from the Dreaming. Powerful innate spellcasters, but very few in number now as nearly every Eladrin women died from the death of their Goddess. Heavily connected to the Fey and the Dreaming. Estrellians: Ascetic wanderers that are the chosen people of the Visitor. Like space. Nimble and smart. Some wander the world, travelling from Waystone to Waystone, while others act as other races do, settling down and raising families. Gathlain: Small fey creatures with symbiotic vine wings. Wild and unpredictable, but frail Gnomes: The short people that has an acquired fashion sense way beyond most meta races. Most will find gnomes to have dyed hair or absurd clothing, but this has become normalized over time. This also carries over into their architecture, litteraire, and art. Gnomes live roughly three times as long as humans and are able to reproduce at the young age of 50. New gnomelings are laid with several layers of keratin and calcite protecting them before emerging months later. Goblins: A race of childlike creatures with a destructive and voracious nature that makes them almost universally despised. Weak and cowardly, goblins are frequently manipulated or enslaved by stronger creatures that need destructive, disposable foot soldiers. Kobolds: Spawn of the draconic scourge. wimpy dragon minions. Lizard sounds. Merfolk: Pretty fish people with a penchant for kilts and keening. Enjoy long swims off the beach, but less so long walks on the beaches. Pretty, hardy, and graceful, but don’t have legs. Nudra: Winged blue people with clear blood. Like magic, but people not so much. Nimble, smart, but aloof. Oreads: Crystal/stone people that came before normal dwarves. Good with crystals, bad with people. Strong and wise, but introverted. Ratfolk: Lab rats that became intelligent and got bigger. Underground merchants. Part of the Triple Alliance of the Junker Cities, the creators and masters of the underailways. Samsarans: Reincarnating individuals who received a sliver of immortality when divinity died. Sylphs: Spawn of powerful air elementals that floated over to Terra centuries ago. Agile, cunning, but “short-winded”. Tieflings: Cursed descendants of those who were present at the death of the eladrin goddess Srasama Tritons: Vishkanyas: Alien space virus that decided to be less virus, less alien, and less space. Can infect other people, or just have kids the ‘normal’ way. Nimble, infectious, but naïve. Category:Races